


Our Very Own

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, New Baby, Reconciliation, S3, Spoilers, daddy Ross, paternal love, scene filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ficlet based on just released gif of Daddy Ross and Clowance....nothing more.





	Our Very Own

**Author's Note:**

> Instant inspiration..unedited, off the top of my head.....

He held the small bundle, wrapped in white blankets not quite believing that she was his.  Bringing her close to his face, he inhaled, taking in the aroma that permeated from her.  She was tiny. Tinier than Julia and yet similar in so many other ways. She had the coloring of her mother; fair with wisps of light red hair.  She was peaceful; clearly unaware of the events surrounding her parents coming together and her conception.  She was the symbol of hope and new beginnings.  He stood by the bed, cradling the infant as his wife looked up at him with tired eyes.  He closed his as he placed a gently kiss on his daughter’s forehead, saying a silent prayer as he did.

“Are you pleased Ross?” his wife asked.

“My love, I have no words for this. We’ve been blessed with another daughter to love and fill our hearts.  How can I be anything but pleased?”

“I know men usually like boys to carry on the family name. And after Julia, well I thought maybe having another daughter would….” she didn’t finish. 

She lowered her gaze to look at her hands, twisting the plain gold band on her finger. A single tear fell on the metal, which she quickly wiped away so that he wouldn’t see.  Except that his eyes were focused on her and so he did see the evidence of overwhelming emotion escape from her.  He sat down on the bed, handing the child over to his wife.  As if knowing she was in her mother’s arms, the infant wriggled and nuzzled into her chest, seeming to look for a way to nurse. Shyly Demelza lowered her nightshift just enough to expose her breast to her daughter. With a little nudge, the infant found what she was looking for and took hold.  Her mother closed her eyes at the contact as Ross slipped behind her, holding her against his chest, watching the scene play out.

“Julia was a gift that we were given and were able to love for a short time. I miss her terribly but Clowance is her own person.  We will love her with all we have and cherish the time together.  Just living is full of risks.  Isn’t that what you told me once?  Together any risk is worth taking,” he said softly in her ear.

“My love,” she whispered as she redirected her attention to her daughter.

No words were spoken. None were needed.  Demelza settled into his embrace and relished the moment as she thought.

This is what we live for. This is what we fight for.  This is what we love for.  Nothing else matters.

 


End file.
